Orihime Gives In
by Quocalimar
Summary: The prelude to Chizuru finally getting some from you know who.I'm going out on a limb and Rating it as 'M' for the sexual graphicism, Graphicness, Graphicismness, WHATEVER! It's pretty graphic, and yewl have to wait a good while for anything to happen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N sorry to any fans out there that I have, I have been away for awhile now on some personal buisness. Ask me what kind. NONE OF YO BUISNESS, but I'm back.**

**Hey WooTheStar, tell me where have you been. Around the world now I'm back again. Also sorry, that I like Wayne, and lesbians. That's why this story is yuri centered and has traces of Weezy F. Baby and the F is for F you reveiw I will be more inspired to write, and update.**

Disclaimer: These characters are all mine, they belong to no one but me. P.s. it's opposite day where I live. Or is it, you never know on opposite day, what a holiday.

Orihime Gives In

"Hey hime-chan. Going for a walk, all by your lonesome?" Chizuru said on her perch from which she watches orihime go through her weekly routines. This had been Chizuru's favorite hobby for as long as she could remeber. She would always sit there watching her precious Hime when ever she could, from her balcony. Today was difrent though. Chizuru had a particularly _wet_ dream the night before, and had been waiting to soothe her libido, this morning, in a difrent way than her run of the mill rub-a-thon. She was itching for a taste of Orihime's sugary sweet, pink, candy coated lips. OH and a kiss on the mouth too.

Readers may wonder... How in the hell might Chizuru finally acheive her one true desire in this world NOW of all times, when every other attempt has failed, and I might say something like,

"Stop wondering, and keep reading." but I want reveiws so I will bide my time nicely and just say

"stay tuned". **TUNECHI!**

**A/N should that ending "a/n " be a "a/e/n" for author's 'end' note. Either way, how was that for a nice short and sweet little introductory chapter. I would greatly apreciate reveiws, if you feel this was adequate, but by all means, if you think it was superb, let me know.**

**If you love me baby this is how you let me know, just let those reviews flow, Baby! p.s. the next chapter will involve the contents of that certain dream, and if you want EXTREMLEY vivid detail, you have to review to tell me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This is the follow up to Orihime gives in. If you had reviewed, you'd know that, but no one is reading anything I put on here so I can say virtually whatever I like. Titty Vagina monoluges. I actually can say that because the rating was going to be atleast M anyway. **

**So get this My B-Day which I don't think is on my page is actualy Jan 31. I feel like reviewing this story if you read it would the best B-Day gift in the world, OR you can send me money which would be even better. I would settle on a review.**

**Final note of the author, moi, atleast until the a/e/n, I 'might' MIGHT **_**might**_**, that's three mights 4 even, so you know I'm mean that there is a possibility, I might '5' jump perspectives from my various chapters. I could potentialy be telling one story from Orihime's view, then next thing you know the next chapter will be 3rd person, so if that's really important to you watch out for those key words. Have fun! and review!**

Disclaimer: I own this anime. You own this anime. We all own this anime in the regards of making it what it is, making it the highly respected, world reknown, awesome anime it is. Now the 'actual' rights to _Bleach_, on the other hand, belong to Tite Kubo and his staff. In a perfect world I'd be paid for this story, or in a moderate, average world, I'd receive a review. I mean atleast.

Orihime Gives In

The Dream

Chizuru had put down her binoculars, as she had began to prepare for the day. She went into the bathroom to complete her second ritual of the morning. Her bathing schedule. She had a new vanilla scented body wash, and was super convinced that Orihime's skin would taste like Vanilla. While she was pouring the soap all over her body she opened her mouth for a taste of her goddess. She was met with a taste very counter to her expectations. She spat the liquid out spewing a noise like 'Blagh'. While in the shower orihime couldn't help but review, **hint hint**, the events of her dream.

'_Blurry fade to flash back_'

Orihime had been sitting in her school chair, a few seats in front of Chizuru, and as always, Chizuru was watching Orihime's every move. She noticed that the girl was a little more giddy than usual. Orihime was wriggling in her seat, and Chizuru could almost swear she knew what was wrong with the girl.

The teacher had completed her lesson without a hitch, but seemed to have passed by quickly, _almost like a dream,_ the teacher had dismissed everyone to lunch and Orihime was the first one up and out the class room. She moved with her normal quickness at lunchtime, but something seemed off to Chizuru. Chizur caught up to Orihime, amazingly, and began to interogate her for the answers she seeked.

"Hime, what's wrong, you seem a little angsty?"

"Oh nothing, Chizuru, I have just been feeling weird lately." Orihime replied.

Chizuru heard something in orihime's voice that she had heard before but NEVER in her sweet innocent 'Hime-chan. She began goading more words out of her to investigate if she heard what she thought she heard.

"Well, Hime, wanna eat lunch together, under the peach tree near the fence. Together." Her last word was reiterated with a certain seductiveness.

"Sure, chizuru."

"Wanna show me any weird concoctions of foods you've made"

"Shit! I knew I forgot something this morning. I didn't pack my lunch." Orihime whined while speaking but Chizuru could only hear that 'Oh so familiar sound' on Orihime's voice that she couldn't quite identify.

"Oh don't worry about that 'Hime, you can share with me. I only hope there's enough with the way you like to eat."

"Awww thank you Chizuru, you're so nice to me." Chizuru could still hear it. Almost screaming in her ear, so close but still not quite close enough.

"Don't worry about it sweetie, i love to watch you eat." She then whispered "Among other things."

Chizuru sat under the shade of the tree watching Orihime dig in to the the sushi Chizuru had prepaired. Orihime looked up to see Chizuru eyeing her in a weird way, and swallowed hard.

"Sorry, Chizuru, I'm eating all of your food." Orihime began apolgizing.

" Don't worry about it. I wasn't really hungry. Besides I love to watch you eat. It's enjoyable to see you enjoy your self so much." Chizuru responded honestly.

"Really, wow. You're just so nice." Orihime began pigging out again.

Chizuru stared at the orange haired beauty before her, and thought about her. She thought about her voice, and the difrences in today and other days. She thought about her posture and how it too had been altered. She eyed this girl up and down, letting her eyes rest in some places a little longer than others. Her eyes met Orihime's beutiful hazel eyes. She mentally shuddered from how aroused she could get just looking into 'Hime's eyes. She travled lower to face her breasts. After finally escaping the busty cage her eyes had been trapped in she travled lower, glancing over Orihime's tight waist. She wondered how the girl ate the way she did but retained that amazing hour glass shape. She must be heaven sent, she thought. She worked her eyes down Orihime's body even more where they found the final place she'd have to look discover what was off about her precious 'Hime.

Chizuru stared at Orihime's legs and ofcourse they were sexy, but they were also folded one over another in a frustrated kind of way. She had been rubbing her legs together for the past few minutes they had been eating together. Well sitting, while one ate and the other watched. Chizuru's eyes had ventured to a place she longed to be for so long, between Orihime's legs, and as she watched the girl rub her legs together vigorously attemting something she could never acomplish, Chizur noticed an opaque liquid seeping down her legs. She noticed more, there was practicaly a pool forming around the spot where Orihime was sitting.

It had finally dawned on Chizuru what was diffrent about Orihime's today. That faint diffrence in her voice, the subtle changes in her posture, the girl was horny. Not just horny, she was positively craving it, and by positively I do mean very positive indeed for a certain girl who would take advantage of this side of Orihime in a heart beat.

**A/E/N if you have been bothering to read anything I write you would know that my last chapter promised the dream. Well Too bad for all of you I got Zero views in the time I had given myself to accumulate atleast one. So I figured I'd tease you all by not giving away everything in this one. The next Chapter for sure wiull have the dream in it. Oh yea, I think I have tried every tried and true method of getting reviews except for a simple. Please. Ah well it was worth a shot.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'd like to start things off by saying, Read and review, and also I apologize for the sheer length of my A/Ns but I just take so many notes in school that I have to share them with you. There that wasn't that long now was it? Just to anger those who like to read every word on a page and hate when the useless stuff take up alot of the word count I'm going to sing. Nah that's about enough of this. Enjoy and Review!**

Disclaimer: For a list of people who own _Bleach_ type in 'List of people who own _Bleach_' on google. If you see WooTheStar, please tell me so I can stop giving away free stories and start selling them. Until you do see my name, I'll just be stuck here not owning _Bleach._ Not being paid, *sigh*. I made myself sad.

Orihime Gives In

The Dream (cont.)

"Hey 'Hime." Chizuru said with a an elongated sound on her soon to be lovers name. "You have seemed frustrated a biy lately."

"What! No, I'm not." Orihime was obviously put off by Chizuru's statement. Maybe she was wrecked by the 'way' she said it rather than what was said. Chizuru spoke with a certain flirtiness. A flirtiness that Orihime hadn't heard since she first met the red head.

"You sure, 'Hime. You look damn well good and ready to me." as Chizuru spoke she moved closer to Orihime. Orihime began backing away, but was immediatly stopped by the tree behind her.

"Chizuru, you're making me feel awkward, and weird."

"Oh, 'Hime. That's the same thing, but don't worry I actually intend to make you feel great." as she spoke she began resting her hands on the veluptious girl's thighs and slowly moved them upward. Orihime looked around as if she was going to run, but looked back at CHizuru with a stare that said 'Take Me', and Chizuru was more than able to translate.

Her hands slid past the bottom of orihime's skirt, and up over it. Onto this curvy girl's waist and higher still. Up to cupping her breast, and for a lil bit, to tease her nipples to stiffen up. Chizuru noticed the erection and backed off. Not for fear but for desire. This red headed devil of a woman wanted to make this quivering girl suffer under her hand like she had suffered under her own lust for the past years. Chizuru would grace over orihime's sensitive parts as lightley as she could but always back away before orihime could even elecit a moan. Finally the temptation was becoming too much for either girl to grabbed Chizuru's hand and begged,

"Please, Chiz-" she was cut off before even finishing the name. Chizuru had gotten to do to orihime what she had been wanting for too long, and of all the ways to desribe it, the simplest is this. A Kiss by any other name would have less affect on these two girls. Taking no heed, whilst kissing her love, Chizuru made hew way back to Orihime's legs, and more importantly the treasure they held.

Orihime's legs were close tightly, but sensing Chizuru's hand made her loosen up. As she did this Chizuru's hand slid nicely between Orihime's legs and the moan that had been stifled since they began had finally been given room, and what a moan it was. Chizuru was proud of her love for Orihime and had, on more than one accout, told people she slept with Orihime but to have her here at lunch making sexual noises startled her. She nearly let go of her one true desire, but only long enough to see if anyone was coming. After the quick survey of reassurance she went back to making her woman happy.

Orihime on the other hand was not happy. The way things were happening, with a light touch here, and breathy kiss there, were't enough for her, and her new found lust. She pushed Chizuru over and climbed atop her. Chizuru, with her fingers still between Orihime's legs, was astounded. She actually knew not what to do and froze up, but orihime wasn't letting her out of it that easy. She began to ride Chizuru's hand, and leaned down to kiss Chizuru some more. These kisses wern't the kind you see on love story movies, like Twilight or Dear John. No these were the kisses you see on hardcore porn, slamming lips, ferocious tounges, gnashing teeth. The whole kit and kaboodle, and strangely enough both girls were loving it. Orihime was enjoying, not be so innocent for once, and Chizuru was happy to finally let someone else be the agressive lesbian.

Orihime viciously rode Chizuru's hand until the smaller chested girl realized why her 'Hime was grinding so hard. She curved her fingers to rub where they'd have the most affect, and she saw it happen in real time. Orihime's vicious struggles became a wave like dance, on her red haired friend. Chizuru liked to see Orihime liked this, her face was constantly shiftinng; happiness, embarassment, passion, and lust, especialy lust. After a few minutes of riding Chizuru orihime just collapsed. She fell out still on Chizuru and went immediatley to sleep.

Minutes later Orihime's eyes twinkled as if aflicted by sand,

"Hiya, lover" Chizuru played with the words.

"What, where, how? Whoa!" Orihime's words were dumbfounded.

"Wow you look even more adorable when you're clueless" Chizuru said with a little bit of playfulness.

"What happened?" Orihime legitamately asked. "Oh that's right." she said as the memory kicked in of the events that took place just minutes before. "Oh yea" this time the words were a little more sexual. "Did i fall asleep?"

"yea, but it's all good" Chizuru responded.

"Well now that i'm awake, I think it's about time i repayed the favor."

"That's okay sweet heart, I'm not that 'ready' but I did enjoy you getting off."

"You dont ant me to satisfy you?" Orihime's face was so cute when she asked, Chizuru almost got a nose bleed.

"Gosh, you're cute, but no. I told you... It's enjoyable to see you enjoy your self so much"

Orihime reveled in those words, and nestled into the crook of Chizuru's neck. The two sat their for a slight while after that. When the fact that this was lunch time dawned on them.

They hopped up simutaneously, shuffling over one another. Luckily there sexual endeavor hadn't involved taking anything off, just some clever rearanging of some clothing. Chizuru grabbed her lunch box, and Orihime waited for her to stand. When she did, Orihime wrapped her hands around Chizuru's waist and kissed her more passionately than the first time.

"I hope we can do this again." She said seductively before running off, leaving Chizuru their to wonder... and miss the bell.

**A/E/N This one sure took awhile to update am i right? Yes I am cuz i am da creatuh. It mostly was hesitated on because I had been preoccupied with my dA and DCUO. I came to read a good Jori fic and decided to check my acc. and surprise, surprise what did i see, MY FIRST REVIEW. lol yea, I threw a party then got started on finsihng the story. The rerason this one ended in a question was becasue too often i see the yuri stories where everything is so stacked to the point where they fall in love, and live 'Happily Ever After' granted the lover in this story do, but I dont come out and say it... wait. i mean nothing *awkaward laughter*. review and read some of my other work if you like this, and or want me to updat that as well, thx.**


End file.
